


Interlude One: Snipe Hunting

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A MACO finally screws his courage to the sticking place and goes to talk to Matt. Hayes/m. (04/21/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: General Season 3 spoilers.  
  
A wee goof for Kez, because she was feeling blue and asked for something sweet and relationshipy and positive. I hope I've got at least some of those things in here.  
  
And for those of you who are wondering, the main character here is not exactly an OC. Remember the cute blond from 3.01 "The Xindi" and 3.02 "Anomaly" with the rifle and the scope? Always lying on his stomach and shooting at the bad guys? Of course you do! Well, this is the guy. And Yes, I've named another MACO. But I can quit any time. Really. (Later author's note: Actually, that was Corporal Ryan. It seems that Snipe is an OC after all.)  
  
Beta: None. I was too eager to get this to Kez.  


* * *

Private First Class Jacob 'Snipe' Rosenfeld was walking fast down the corridor on E deck—senior officer's country—heading towards Major Hayes's cabin.

His heart was lodged so firmly in his throat he wasn't sure how come he was still breathing. It was beating so hard it was like he could feel his pulse in his bones.

It was all McKenzie's fault, Snipe figured. She was the reason why he had suddenly decided, for no particular reason, to risk everything tonight and finally tell Matthew Hayes he was in love with him. They'd never gotten along, Mac and him; sometimes he was sure she'd been born just to piss him off. The idea that his guts were currently turning somersaults all because of her would probably put Mac over the damn moon. If whatever happened tonight ever got back to her, Snipe figured he'd probably throw himself out the nearest airlock instead of even trying to live it down.

But less than an hour ago now, when they'd all been sitting around drinking in Kemper's quarters, she'd called him delusional. Referring, of course, to his desperate lusting after an officer—a _senior_ officer, no less—who barely remembered he existed if he wasn't reprimanding him.

And for the first time ever, Snipe had actually begun to wonder if maybe Mac was right.

So, here he was, pretty much quaking in his boots, about to ring the chime on Major Matthew Hayes's door.

He was mildly surprised that his hand wasn't shaking, since it felt like every single other part of him was. It was only after he'd hit the button and lowered his hand again, assuming a perfect at-ease stance, that it occurred to him that Hayes might have been sleeping.

Snipe's heart seemed to actually come to a juddering halt at that: maybe he'd just woken up his C.O. to profess his undying devotion. It seemed to only start again with reluctance when he heard Hayes call "enter!" with comforting immediacy.

Hayes was sitting at his desk, apparently studying something on a padd. He looked up when the door opened, setting it aside. "Mister Rosenfeld," he said as Snipe forced his body to actually continue into the room, "what can I do for you?" He sounded distressingly neutral, and for a terrible second Snipe wondered if it was because it was just him; that maybe Hayes would sound a lot happier if it had been McKenzie instead of him standing there, or maybe Lieutenant Reed.

Snipe just stood there in the at-ease position, feeling anything but at ease, trying to get his lungs and heart to coordinate. "Hi," he finally managed to force out of his mouth. "I mean, good...good evening. Sir."

Hayes gave him a small, polite nod, and the major's eyebrows rose slightly. He still wasn't smiling, and Snipe felt his stomach crashing to somewhere below his knees. "What is it, Snipe?"

Snipe took a deep breath that went in so shakily it was like his lungs had been perforated. Behind his back, his hands were gripping hard enough that they were beginning to hurt. "I..." He took another breath, trying to steady his breathing the way he'd been taught so he could aim better over long distances. It didn't help. "I need to tell you something. Sir."

Hayes leaned a little forward in his chair, linking his hands as he rested his elbows on the desktop. His dark eyes held nothing more than mild curiosity. "You need to tell me something."

"Yes, sir," Snipe nodded almost frantically. He had to stop for another desperate gasp of air, "permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Hayes's eyebrows rose another fraction. "Granted."

Oh, God—there was no going back now. Not unless he could think of something innocuous in the next few seconds that was somehow still important enough to talk to Hayes about in his quarters. During the night.

_Okay, okay, okay_..."Sir," Snipe said. His heart felt like it was being riddled with gunfire. Old-fashioned, plain-old bullets. "Major Hayes...I," another deep breath. "Sir, I'm in love with you."

There. Now maybe he could just faint and get it over with. He was sure he could figure some way out of this once he woke up in sickbay. Blame it on the beer, maybe. Or McKenzie. He could say Mac was trying to drive him insane.

Hayes blinked. Twice. Very calmly, Snipe thought. He hoped that didn't mean he was about to die.

It seemed to take a second or two for the major to digest this information. "You're in love with me."

Oh, God. "Yes sir." Snipe nodded again. "I am."

Hayes leaned back a little, put his hands flat on his desk. "Is this a joke?" Still polite, calm, but with enough subtle menace to make what was left of the circulating blood in Snipe's body rush to join the rest of it in his feet. With his stomach.

"No, sir, it is not," he answered immediately. "I—" no, he couldn't actually make himself say the word again. "I mean it, sir."

"I see." Hayes nodded slowly, then his forehead creased. "How long?"

"Since I first met you, sir," Snipe said. On Jupiter Station, at exactly ten-hundred hours, four minutes and thirty seconds, when Major Matthew Hayes had first walked into the room.

"I see," Hayes said again. And he stood up.

Snipe watched in quiet terror as his C.O. rounded the desk and came towards him. Hayes didn't look happy. He still wasn't smiling. _He doesn't love me back_ , squeaked in some corner of Snipe's mind, _he doesn't love me back and he's going to kill me_. He wasn't really sure which prospect seemed worse.

Hayes continued forward until he was standing in front of Snipe, less than a meter between them. He was a little taller than the sniper, and so incredibly handsome. He had such perfectly hazel eyes. Now Hayes bent his head slightly to look right at him as he spoke. "It must have taken a lot of courage, to tell me that."

"Yes, sir," Snipe answered. His voice was very small.

Hayes put his hand on Snipe's shoulder. It felt heavy with hope. "I'm honored."

"Thank you, sir," Snipe breathed. Was Hayes going to kiss him? Should he tilt his face up? What—

"But, I'm sorry," Hayes continued. "I've never been attracted to men."

Snipe's eyes widened. They felt dry, like he hadn't blinked. His mouth opened fractionally, shut again. "Oh," he said finally. All the blood that had deserted him roared back with a vengeance and his face went glowing hot. Maybe he could just drop dead right there. He was sure people had died from shame before. And disappointment. Any time now would probably be okay...

Hayes moved his hand from Snipe's shoulder. He paused, as if he didn't quite know what to do with it. He apparently settled for putting it on the side of Snipe's neck. It seemed as large as a bear paw. It was very warm. Hayes's thumb was resting on his jaw.

"You should know, though," Hayes said, "that if there weren't any regulations against it, and if guys did it for me, I don't think I'd've said no."

And he smiled.

"Wow," Snipe breathed. And he could breathe again, and it was nice.

Hayes patted the skin he'd had his bear paw against, a little awkwardly, before pulling away. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the answer you were hoping for."

"Yes, sir," Snipe said, "I mean, it's okay." He smiled back, still feeling the warmth of Hayes's palm. "Thank you, sir. It's okay."

"Good," Hayes said. The moment was over. Snipe knew, with a mixture of relief and sorrow, that what just happened would never be brought up again. At least McKenzie wouldn't find out. That was something.

"Well," Snipe said. He backed up, sensing the welcoming presence of the door behind him. "Goodnight."

"'Night," Hayes said. He was turning away now, going back to his desk. But he stopped. "Wait."

The moment wasn't quite over after all. Snipe went perfectly still. He waited.

"I meant what I said—about being honored," Hayes told him. "I want you to know that."

"Thank you, sir." And Snipe turned and fled from the room.

"Honored," Snipe whispered to himself, walking fast down the corridor. "He said he was honored. And he wouldn't have said no."

It was even later now, of course, but Snipe thought he just might take a stroll down B deck anyway, maybe even visit McKenzie. Just so she'd have to ask him what he was grinning about.


End file.
